Ozmip?
by leonsalanna
Summary: The Land of Oz There had been another boy traveling with Tip, Jack Pumpkinhead, the SawHorse, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Woodman. What happens when his friend suddenly becomes a girl?
1. HOw it all began with a Witch

Title: Ozmip?

Author: leonsalanna

Rating: PG

Summary: There had been another boy traveling with Tip, Jack Pumpkinhead, the Sawhorse, the Scarecrow, and the Tinman. What happens when his friend suddenly becomes a girl?

Notes: Inspired by Tip becoming Ozma and after I didn't find any stories having to do with that, I decided to write my own.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Excuse me, gate-keeper. My mother here in the Emerald City asked me to visit my mother's mother in the land of the Winkies. May I go through?" Pen asked the plump gate-keeper. She looked down on him and with a snort of disapproval let him through. As soon as he went through, he began to run. Tip was back! His friend Tip, and Jack Pumpkinhead, and the Saw-Horse, and the Scarecrow, and the Tin Woodman, they were all on the outskirts of the city, along with the huge army of Glinda.

He slowed down as he began to think about their adventures. He left with the Tin Woodman, carrying his oil and oiling him whenever he needed it. He had become friends with them all and especially close friends with Tip, who was glad for having a relatively normal boy to talk to. Then, when they had returned to Oz the second time, Pen got trapped outside the palace when they were inside, so he stayed with a sympathetic man, who just wanted another boy around to take up the chores his wife left behind when General Jinjur took over. Pen's friends escaped, but now they're back!

He ran again until the splendid tents came into view and then he ran fingers through his stubborn blonde hair, smoothing it down and fixing his wind-tousled clothes before he saw everyone again.

"Pen!" he heard someone yell. Tip ran up and the two quickly recounted their stories to each other. Tip was talking very fast and when his wooden companions showed up to, the story got even more complicated. Something about flying couches and giant birds…

Pen greeted the Tin Woodman as he wandered up to inform the two boys and two…things…that Glinda had called a meeting. They went to her tent and as they walked in, Pen was struck by the beauty and kindness in the woman's face.

"For some reason, we have failed to find this cunning old Mombi; so I fear our expedition will prove a failure," she said in a soft, musical voice. Pen had been stifling a laugh at the bored, 'off in another world' look on Tip's face but then sobered as he shuddered when Mombi was mentioned. What had he gone through before he ran away?

He tuned back into the conversation to hear the Tin Woodman say "-you all return with me to my kingdom- or Empire, rather." He continued talking, but Pen's eyes were drawn instead the Glinda, who had a frown- well, not a frown, but a smile with the corners turned down just a bit- and suddenly she stood up and quickly reached the flap to the tent and everyone felt some magic pass through the air.

"Remain perfectly quiet, all of you! For the old Witch is even now with us in the tent, and I hope to capture her." Pen shifted closer to Tip who was looking around frantically and put a hand on his arm reassuringly. That old crone wouldn't do anything to Tip with him there! Suddenly, a giant griffin erupted in the tent and was out of the tent with Glinda following him on the Saw-Horse.

On the scarecrow's suggestion, they all fled to a wonderful contraption with the likes that Pen had never seen before. Two couches were tied together with a lot of string, four huge leaves made wings and there was a head of…of…he didn't know quite of. But, although it wasn't attached to the rest of its real body, it was asking for directions! Everyone piled onto the couches and this contraption flew up, up, and away.


	2. Back at the tent

Title: Ozmip?

Author: leonsalanna

Rating: PG

Summary: There had been another boy traveling with Tip, Jack Pumpkinhead, the Sawhorse, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Woodman. What happens when his friend suddenly becomes a girl?

Notes: Inspired by Tip becoming Ozma and after I didn't find any stories having to do with that, I decided to write my own.

* * *

Chapter 2

Even after losing sight of their quarry, the friends, chatting among themselves, alighted down next to the scowling, scary looking old woman, Old Mombi, and the peaceful Sorceress, who had a golden thread around Mombi's neck, keeping her prisoner. "We should probably get the old witch back to the camp so you can ask your questions," the Tin Woodman said to Glinda. "Since both you and her cannot ride the Saw-Horse, ou should probably ride in the Gump along with us."

Glinda smiled at the tin man and said, "That is a splendid idea, thank you." So everyone got back into the couches, along with Mombi, Glinda, and the Saw-Horse, and flew back to the camp.

When they reached the royal tent, which had been repaired in their absence, everyone filed in. Glinda turned to her captive and said, "No, I want you to tell us why the Wonderful Wizard of Oz paid you three visits, and what became of the child, Ozma, which so curiously disappeared." With defiance clear on her face, the Witch only glared at the Sorceress. "Answer me!" the agitated woman cried.

Pen heard Jack, Tip, the Wiggle-Bug, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Woodman express their opinions, but he hardly understood them, as he was so taken in by the battle of wills going on between the two magic wielders. He did notice his friends again when the Glinda responded to the tin man's horror at a death threat towards Old Mombi.

Everyone's attention snapped back to Mombi when she suddenly asked, "Suppose I tell you all that you wish to know. What will you do with me then?"

"In that case," the beautiful Sorceress replied, "I shall merely ask you to drink a powerful draught which will cause you to forget all the magic you have ever learned."

"Then I would become a helpless old woman!"

"You make your choice between death if you remain silent, and the loss of your magical powers if you tell me the truth. But I think you will prefer to live."

The Witch thought for a few, uneasy moments and then said, "I will answer your questions."

Glinda summoned forward one of her Captains, who brought a beautiful casket of gold, in which lay a large white pearl that Glinda fastened around her neck. "Now, I will ask you my first question: Why did the Wizard pay you three visits?"

"Because I would not come to him."

Sternly, Glinda said, "That is no answer. Tell me the truth."

"Well, he visited me to learn the way I make tea biscuits."

Pen smothered a laugh at this ridiculous claim and missed what Glinda said next, but everyone's eyes swiveled toward her. Pen followed their eyes and saw with a shock that the pearl was now black!

"Then you have told me a falsehood!" an angry Glinda cried. "Only when the truth is spoken will my magic pearl remain a pure white in color."

Scowling, Mombi finally admitted, "The Wizard brought me the girl Ozma, who was then no more than a baby, and begged me to conceal the child."

"That us what I thought. What did he give you for thus serving him?"

"He taught me all the magical tricks he knew. Some were good tricks, and some were only frauds; but I have remained faithful to my promise."

Everyone leaned forward eagerly at Glinda's next question: "What did you do with the girl."

"I enchanted her."

"In what way?"

"I transformed her into- into-"

"Into what?" the Sorceress demanded.

"Into a boy," Mombi said in a low tone. Everyone's eyes turned to Tip who was standing there in shock. "Yes, that is the Princess Ozma- the child brought to me by the Wizard who stole her father's throne. That is the rightful ruler of the Emerald City!"

Tip cried, "I! Why I'm no Princess Ozma- I'm not a girl!" Pen agreed. How could his good friend that he shared laughs and adventures with be a girl- a girl ruler, at that? Pen then slipped from the tent for a walk in the fresh air; the tent was starting to get stuffy. When he returned, Mombi was sitting in the middle of the tent, near a corner of the tent shut of by gossamer hangings. Fragrances ran through the air and Pen soon got lost in the chanting of the Witch. Suddenly, with a loud "Yeowa!" by Mombi, fresh air returned to the tent and the atmosphere became clear. Glinda walked the the curtained off area and pulled back the hangings…


	3. Taking back the city

Title: Ozmip?

Author: leonsalanna

Rating: PG

Summary: There had been another boy traveling with Tip, Jack Pumpkinhead, the Sawhorse, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Woodman. What happens when his friend suddenly becomes a girl?

Notes: Inspired by Tip becoming Ozma and after I didn't find any stories having to do with that, I decided to write my own.

* * *

Chapter 3

After Glinda pulled back the curtains surrounding the couch, she reached in her hand and pulled into view Tip- Ozma- whoever this was. Well, whoever it was, Pen found her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even more lovely than the Sorceress herself. Her eyes sparkled like two diamonds shimmering in a clear blue lake, and her soft, full lips were tinted like a tourmaline. Tresses of ruddy gold floated down her back and a slender jeweled circlet adorned this angel as her halo. Gauze swirled around her in a sparkling dress.

She was…well, she was royal. Royally beautiful, said Pen's mind before he shoved the thought to the back of his mind where it wouldn't do anybody harmed. Ozma clearly looked uncomfortable at her friends' stares and said, "I'm still the same, you know," and Jack Pumpkinhead said, "But different." And everyone laughed at the truth in his words.

Pen laughed and said, "I've got it! You can be Ozmip! That way you're still Tip and you're still Ozma," and Ozmip laughed along with him, her voice like sweet bells, but sweeter than any he'd heard before.

Glinda smiled down at the girl and said, "Now you have a city to win back," and led Ozma out of the tent. Cheers rose up all over the camp for the Princess, returned to her people. With encouragement from the Sorceress, Ozmip began to work towards the city and ranks of the charming soldiers fell in behind her. They marched to the city and with the help of the men who were stuck working for their wives within the walls, took back the Emerald City.

"Please…take pity on me…" General Jinjur said as she cried at the loss of her newfound power. Ozmip, as kind as she was beautiful, said only that she should leave the city. Jinjur, grateful for her life, ran out immediately, with most of her army following.

A smile as beautiful as the sun shone upon Tip's old companions and she asked, "You will all stay and help me rule, right?" The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman offered their wisdom, as they had ruled their own places, and Jack, the Sawhorse, and the Woggle bug offered any assistance she'd need.

Pen, twisting his hands nervously, said, "I don't know the first thing bout ruling, but I'll be your friend," to which Ozmip laughed merrily and kissed his cheek.

When the Princess looked at Glinda, she said, "I must go back to my own land, my dear, but I will always be at your call."

Ozmip looked around at all her companions with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you," before excusing herself to sleep. It's tiring work finding out that most of your life you've been the wrong gender.


End file.
